Geneticist
You start in Medbay and literally get to play God. This is a very technical class, but there are a few simple things people can do that are still learning the ins and out of genetics. The main thing you're meant for: find super powers, fix disabilities, and cloning dead people. . It is separated into two sections: Genetic Cloning and Genetic Research]] Genetic Cloning This is one half of your job. Make sure you know how do it (and actually fucking do it). Cloning, A How To Someone has died? Not to worry, SCIENCE is here! *1) Grab a body. *3) Throw body into cloner. *4) Scan. If there is no brain activity, wait a moment and try again (Ghost needs to return to its body). If this fails, skip to step 13. *5) Go into medical records. *6) Hit clone. *7) If you don't have Clean Structural Enzymes yet, pop body out of cloning scanner. If you do, skip to step 9. *8) Take old body (and not the clone), throw into genetic manipulator, go into the transfer buffer, save their SE formula to a blank spot. *9) Take a clean SE injector from the genetic manipulator and (if the clone mans has anything wrong with them) inject them with clean SEs. *10) Give them their clothes back and throw them out of your lab. *11) If Clonexadone is available, take the clone to cryogenics to finish their cloning. *12) Throw them out of your lab. *13) You now have a dead body to play with, turn into a monkey, throw into the morgue, or just give to the chef (or do a combination thereof). ASK THE CMO TO CHECK THE CREW MONITOR REGULARLY SO YOU HAVE PEOPLE TO CLONE. Genetic Backup You can take a scan off of someone while they're alive and create a genetic backup ready to be cloned in case they die. This is useful to those of especially high risk of an irretrievable death like the chief engineer or captain. *1) Bug people to get scanned at genetics while they're still alive. *2) Scan them. *3) Press the "clone" button under their records when they die. Early Ejection If you're feeling fancy and have a backlog of bodies, you can force an early ejection of the cloning pod by unlocking the pod with your ID and using the Eject Pod command from the right-click menu. The clone must be at least 40% done before the pod will allow you to eject it this way. The cloning pod will also eject its current unfinished clone if the room's equipment loses power. If you get a cooperative Engineer to unlock the APC for you, you can switch the power off and on to eject the clone. If you opt for early ejection, you need to finish the cloning process over in cryogenics if they have clonexadone loaded into the machines. Make sure you have some Alkysine handy to cure their massive brain damage, however. This is known as 'Hypercloning', and it speeds up the process of cloning significantly, frees up the cloning machine for another patient, gives cryogenics and bored medical doctors something to do, and it's not inconvenient because they're naked coming out of the pod anyway. Genetic Research Any geneticist worth their salt knows that manipulating the DNA of living things is their ball game. See the Guide to genetics for more information. Other, more subtle, modifications may be possible. As always, experimentation is encouraged! Powers Telekinesis Hulk Cold Resistance X-Ray Vision Gives the ability to move objects around at a distance. Also used to beat people up at a distance Super-strength. Makes punching through reinforced glass (or skulls) easy as cake. Great when used in conjunction with Telekinesis. Makes you immune to the cold. Extremely helpful when all the spacesuits in EVA are gone, since it warms you up enough to travel through space. A meson scanner and thermals combined. You can see through walls perfectly. All objects, all people, and what the room looks like. Appears as a blue "halo" around your head. YOU TURN GREEN. Also, you talk different. A weird pulsing orangish glow will appear around your body. Either nothing will change on you, or your eye color will change. We read the code and we're still clueless. If a penlight is shined in your eyes, they will appear to glow. WHAT HAS SCIENCE DONE?! As a traitor, you are pretty much able to do anything you want to dead people in your lab, granted you don't have a coworker or baby sitter. After sticking about for a few moments, any security forces usually vanish from the room of medium priority targets, like the RD or CE. At this time, you can then loot their items and access, or even their appearance! You can easily replace people, just be sure to get rid of the original and wear the right clothes! Perhaps it will help you in the long run. Do not use Monkey SE's on other crew members if you are not a traitor. This will get you banned. category: jobs